1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip package and a related process. More particularly, this invention relates to a chip package with high electrical performance and the related chip package process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the informaction product technological advances, it is no longer difficult to provide the fast access to information that consumers demand. With the evolution of the information industry, the latest generation of IC chips has, overall, a greater number of functions than before. Thanks to improvements in the semi-conductor technology, improvements in the mass production of copper manufacturing procedures and to innovate circuitry designs, the majority of signal transmissions can be made within a single IC chip and the routing of the signal trace can be reduced. Therefore, chips can run with better performance.
After forming a chip, a bump or a wirebond wire can be bonded to the chip to connect the chip to a substrate. However, both the bump and the wirebond wire have a small cross-sectional area, which is adverse against electrical properties.